


Eager

by jkeuphoriadreamland



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Begging, Biting, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Jeon Jungkook Has a Praise Kink, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Noona Kink, One Shot, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Sloppy Makeouts, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Jeon Jungkook, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkeuphoriadreamland/pseuds/jkeuphoriadreamland
Summary: You try to get through another English lesson with your baby boy Koo, but when he has a slip of the tongue, he struggles to keep up with the lesson, easily falling into Korean when he can no longer deal with the pleasure you provide.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & You, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> * ALL ITALICIZED WORDS are KOOKIE falling into KOREAN because he can’t express his pleasure in English.

“Okay, very good. Now try it one more time.” Sitting between Jungkook’s lap, you praise him for being able to sound out the th- sound clearly. “Put your tongue underneath your front teeth and push down to say ‘the’.“

Jungkook purses his lips and creases his brow in concentration. It’s not that he can’t say the word, it’s just that he’s pronounced it the easy way using the letter ‘d’. Namjoon says it’s the hip hop way to say it, but Jungkook is fixated on making it sound exactly as it should. Like with everything else, he wants to be his best and you’re proud that he’s trying.

“‘Th- th-…the..”

“Amazing, baby! You’ve got it!” You kiss him on the nose earning a shy little chuckle. He scrunches his shoulder when you scooch in closer and straddle him on the bed. It’s been four months of dating and he still shies away from you whenever you get too close. It’s not that he was afraid, he just has never been with a woman intimately.

You always tended to forget this information when you were around him. All you ever wanted to do was cuddle him and kiss him but, whenever you took it further he stopped you. You know he didn’t want to stop, you always felt it between your thighs or saw it poking through his gray sweats, but you still had to respect his wishes. When he was ready, he’d come to you.

“Okay, so now let’s make a full sentence. I want the third seat.” Holding your breath you wait for him to process the words. He hesitates and you repeat them once more. Adjusting yourself on his lap, Jungkook visibly stills and you freeze.

He can’t focus with the way you’re moving on top of him and so he tries once more before messing everything up.

“I want..I want da tird. UGH! I want… _fuck._ ” he swears in his native language and you start laughing at how his sentence took a complete turn.

“ _You want to fuck, baby_?” At your words Jungkook’s cheeks explode into a cherry red color at hearing you saying such filthy words in his language.

“ _No, No….I didn’t mean…I can’t focus_.”

“Why?” you go back to English, teasing him so that he can practice once again.

“Because…”

“Because?” you encourage, but the more he speaks the closer you get and he’s starting to feel sweat trickle down his back.

“I– I can’t focus because…you.”

He ends with his declaration and you know it’s a complete thought when he huffs out in frustration causing his fringe to fly away from his eyes. Suddenly realizing what he means, you look down to see that you’re completely sat on his lap, legs wrapped fully around his body, crotches barely touching. You can also clearly see that he’s very aroused, a small bit of moisture leaking onto the material of his sweats.

When he sees where you’re looking, he quickly pulls you forward in an attempt to hide himself, but he only brings you closer to the source of his agony. When your body is abruptly pulled, your core hits his length directly, and the tip grazes your heat. The fact that he was commando did not help the situation. You were also wearing tights allowing you to feel everything.

“Guk, it’s okay. I–” you try to comfort him, but the way he keeps fidgeting trying to get out of the situation is making it hard to focus. “ _Hey, stop!_ ” When he hears you speaking in Korean he stops, looking at you in apology. Because you were older than him he focuses on you quickly. “ _Calm down, Guk-ah. It’s okay. I’m not upset._ ”

He nods his head aggressively making his fluffy hair bounce with the action. The way he’s absolutely adorable no matter what he does has you struggling to keep your hips from rolling into him just to see his reaction.

“Baby, can you understand what I’m saying?” A small nod acknowledges your questions. “Good, now baby boy, can you please relax. I’m not upset. I won’t do anything. It’s okay.”

Starting to move away from his lap, Jungkook stops you, hand coming out quickly to keep you in place. When you’re firmly seated on him once more, he clenches his jaw before swallowing.

“ _No, don’t_ ….NO, please don’t go. I– I like…I want…”

He tilts his head in concentration, working hard to make you understand his words. You simply watch the endearing way he struggles to make sure that his sentences are complete. “What do you want, baby?”

Finally feeling brave, he looks up right at you, eyes focused and completely blown out. It takes your breath away as you’ve only seen that look when he’s performing. “I want you.” He says confidently, and you’re so proud of him but also turned on. Biting your lip you repeat what he says making sure that’s what he means, and he licks his lips before agreeing.

His eyes are on your mouth the entire time and wanting to help him along the way you move in closer testing the waters. “Are you sure? Tell me what you want.”

“ _I want you. I already told you_.” He’s getting desperate, and so you forgive his sass for the time being. “Ah, you told me? You told your noona? Use honorifics, Guk.”

  
For whatever reason, he gets even redder, ears the color of strawberries. Grabbing one of them with your cool hands, he turns his head towards your touch, eyes shutting in bliss. “I want you to tell me in English what you want, baby.”

His eyes shoot open in frustration, his hands balling into fists at his sides. He still hasn’t touched you, unsure and shy about the whole thing. “I can’t say all.”

You chuckle and then recall how even though he doesn’t know everything about English, he does know the necessary words for this occasion. “Oh really? You don’t remember the word pussy? Ass? Dick? Fuck?” You lace every word with lust and Jungkook drops his head forward onto your shoulder. His hands finally take on a life of their own and settle at your hips.

“ _Noona, please stop speaking like that._ ”

“ _Oh, so now we use our manners_?” you tease him with a whisper against his temple.

He pulls back quickly looking completely fucked out. Before he says anything, you wrap your arms around his neck and tug at his soft ebony hair. Massaging his scalp with your fingers, Jungkook indulges in your skilled fingers, eyes rolling back along with his head.

With his neck now exposed, you roll your hips once as you kiss his jawline. A small whimper escapes him and you clench around nothing. He’s so damn sexy and it’s been a struggle keeping your hands to yourself. Testing his resolve, you grind onto his length and are rewarded with the sweetest high pitched groan. Licking at his soft skin, you bite gently while rotating your hips on his lap. The sounds he makes is driving you crazy, your wetness already leaking through the thin fabric of your tights.

Jungkook is in a state of bliss with his eyes shut tight. Wanting to see if you leaked onto his pants, you’re amazed at the image of Jungkook’s length standing tall and leaking out so much pre-cum through his pants. While he’s still in heaven, you slide your hand down to pull his length out of his pants. Jungkook’s neck almost breaks with how quickly he brings his attention to your ministrations.

“ _Noona, fuck…what are you….?_ ”

“Shh.” You hush him as you begin massaging his length from base to tip, using his lubrication to help make it more pleasurable. Jungkook can’t look away, eyes glued to your hand in the place he never imagined you’d be. His mouth is open, enjoying the sensation in silent pleasure.

Knowing this was his first time with you, you bring your hand into your own tights coating your fingers in your juices before taking them back out to rub it all over his long hard cock. Jungkook growls low, head falling back at the entire scene. You know he’s close, his engorged cock on the brink of exploding.

  
While his head is angled back against the wall, you continue to tug and pull at him, kissing his neck and sucking the most delicate places that cause him to whine.With your other hand, you place a finger into his mouth and are quickly rewarded when his tongue begins to play with it. Pulling his mouth down, you kiss him aggressively, spit mingling with your finger and his cries. Your tongues both battle in a dance of lust, spit dribbling down his chin due to the fact that he’s so close to coming and he can’t stop whining.

“Such a good boy. Are you ready to come?”

Of course he understood this sentence, quickly speaking out the only word he easily remembered. “Yes…yes…yes….” he repeats like a mad man, and you smile into the kiss you’re torturing him with.

“Then come, baby.”

Suddenly, Jungkook freezes and then his hips begin bucking up into your hand in rapid motions. The entire scene breaks you, his cries are whiny and guttural. He can’t stop cumming, heaving every time he cock shoots out more come. “That’s it, baby. Give it all to me.”

His head falling onto your chest, he starts to laugh, his chest rumbling at the action.

“ _Really? That’s what I needed? All this time? Fuck_.”

You smile at his pleasure, feeling the mess he’s made between your bodies begin to slide past your fingers and onto the blankets and your clothes. “Did you like that, huh?”

He brings his head back up and nods shyly, fringe covering his eyes once more. Wanting to grab his attention, you bring your hand up and begin licking up his semen, watching how his eyes dilate in reaction. His mouth forms into a small ‘oh’ and you smile while swallowing.

Looking into his eyes, you’re delighted to feel his length springing back to life. Pulling away from him, you kneel on the bed as you remove your top slowly. He watches you carefully, never blinking in fear that he’ll miss everything. Sliding your semen ruined tights down, Jungkook croaks silently when he realizes you weren’t wearing any underwear.

He can’t understand how you’re so sexy and why he’s waited so long. Of course you were the only one he wanted, the only one he loved. Being with you his first time was the best choice hands down. He wants to be with you forever.

Dragging his stained sweats off his legs, Jungkook helps you by pulling his shirt over his head. Now both naked, you crawl towards him enjoying how his large doe eyes widen the more you tease. Making it to his face, and on all fours, you bite his bottom lip before licking it straight across.

  
“Are you sure you want to do this? English answers only, please.”

“Yes! YES! I am sure. I want this. I want you. I want….

Chuckling, you stop him with a soft kiss. “I believe you baby boy. Now be quiet.”

Crawling forward you come back over him, pushing him down so that he can lie flat on the mattress. Hooking your leg over his body, you settle on your knees, centers aligned. His cock is once again inflated and ready. Hovering above him, you lean forward kissing his nose tenderly before sinking down onto his length while locking your eyes with his. The way he feels entering your body is so overwhelming that you can’t help but to close your eyes at the pleasure.

Quietly whimpering, you lift up once more before settling back down, this time all the way to the hilt. Jungkook’s legs twitch with your movements, hands gripping onto the blanket for dear life.

“Touch me, touch me, Guk-ah.”

Understanding you easily, he moves his hands to your hips, rubbing his thumbs over the skin as you place your hand onto his muscular chest. Rolling your hips and grinding onto his cock up and down, Jungkook reaches back to squeeze at your ass and you lose control.

With his hands helping you to reach deeper and faster, your hips begin to roll faster, your thighs begging you to stop but you can’t. Your high is getting closer and Jungkook’s whines push you, urging you to break him. His hands pull at your ass, opening and closing your entrance in a teasing motion. Bending down, you kiss him greedily, accidentally biting him when his cock hits just the right spot.

Breaths mingling, Jungkook brings a hand up to cup your cheek and this sweet gesture slows you down. “I love you.” he whispers against your lips, and you stop momentarily taken back by his words.

“I love you too.” you smile against his mouth and he does the same in return. Moving once again, Jungkook cries a high pitched whine when you clench against him. Finding your clit, you begin rubbing it quickly, seeking the high you know both of you need. Edging closer and closer, Jungkook looks at you in panic, knowing that your walls are squeezing him to the edge of his orgasm. He doesn’t know what to do, alarm forming on his features.

“ _Cum inside of me. Please_.”

He doesn’t know what to do because he’s never had sex before, but the way you just sounded begging him was all he could take. You feel when he swells inside of you, your walls barely able to take the way he engorges within you. The sensation of his cock and the movements of your fingers on your clit break you.

  
Feeling your high, you let go, washing away in the bliss of exploding white light. You move the entire time, feeling how Jungkook releases himself inside of you, painting every inch of your soft pink dwelling. Riding out your orgasm until the end, you fall on top of his body when you’ve spent every last bit of energy. His hand comes up to rub your back until your breathing returns to normal.

“I love you. I love learning with you.” he chuckles, making you laugh in return.

“I bet you do.” you reply, looking up to see that he’s completely smitten by you. Kissing him softly you reassure him with praise. “You’re such a good boy learning a lot of things so quickly.”

Feeling his length start to come to life once more, you glance at him in shock.

“I’m good student.”

“ _Yes you are…and so very eager._ ”


End file.
